Journey's Beginning
by The Master of Time
Summary: If the Sycorax Leader never chopped off the Doctor's hand, his entire life would be very different. Follows Eleven's AU adventures with Rose, Martha and Donna, from Journey's End to The Eleventh Hour. Rated T for sexual references, language and violence.
1. Journey's End 1

**The Doctor never had his hand cut off by the Sycorax in 2006. A small change in life, turning into a massive difference later on.**

**This story shows how all the stories from Journey's End to the Eleventh Hour would have been if they had Matt Smith, not David Tennant, starring as the Doctor.**

**A pretty long story, huh? Well, seeing as though there's a lot of stories to get done, preferably before Series 6 airs, I better got to it!**

**Allons-y!**

Rose and Donna clambered aboard the TARDIS, laying the Doctor down on the iron-mesh flooring of the console room.

The Doctor groaned and winced, and moaned and strained, twisting and twitching in pain. Rose watched, crying, with tears dripping onto her purple leather jacket, and onto The Doctor's brown pinstriped suit.

Donna looked up, distressed, and also with tears.

"What.. what do we do? There must be some medicine or something!"

The Captain threw his and Rose's guns onto the TARDIS chair...

"Just step back." he said, attempting to sound calm. But he couldn't.

He kneeled down towards the girls. "Rose! Do as I say, and get back!" he commanded. But Rose couldn't turn her back on her beloved Doctor. Jack decided to have another try at being calm.

"He's dying, and you know what happens next!"

"What?" Donna thought. Was it some Spaceman thing the Doctor could do? She hoped so. He couldn't just die.

Donna rose slowly, and stared at Jack

"What do you mean?" she whimpered.

Rose whispered, half-replying. "But you can't... not now, I came all this way."

Donna was getting incredibly upset now. Nobody was telling her what the Doctor could do. 

"What do you mean? What happens next?" She screamed frantically.

The Doctor groaned again, and held his hand out in mid-air. He stared at it, and Rose stared too. It glowed with an bright, orange, unearthly light.

"It's starting..." the Doctor sighed, through aching breaths. His whole body was now starting to glow.

Jack finally managed to pull Rose away from the Time Lord, and back to a safe distance.

"Here we go!" Jack announced. "Good luck, Doctor!" he wished him.

He held Donna and Rose in his arms, protectively. By this time, The Doctor had somehow managed to strain to his feet.

This was still puzzling Donna.

"He's just been shot at by a Dalek, which killed people instantly, but now he was standing up, and people were even wishing him luck!" she said to herself.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" She suddenly blurted.

Rose managed to tremble a stuttered reply. "When he's dying, his... his body, it... it repairs itself, it changes." She turned to the Doctor. Her Doctor. The only man she had ever loved.

"But you can't!" she shouted.

"You can't do this to me! I love you! You can't change again!" She thought to herself.

The Doctor huffed. "I'm sorry. It's too late..."

He gasped... "I'm regenerating!"

He stood up, and held his arms out, triumphantly.

He wasn't celebrating though, he was dying. And he knew what happened next. He would become a new man. A new man would saunter away, and he'd be gone.

Orange regeneration energy exploded from his skin, erupting through the neck and sleeves of his suit.

Donna, Jack and Rose had to look away, the orange glow was so bright, it was almost blinding them.

Rose squinted through the blaze to watch as he regenerates, staring in desperation and hope, wondering what, or who, the Doctor would become.


	2. Journey's End 2

**So. Where were we? Oh yeah, Ten was dying.**

The Doctor breathed heavily through the golden-orange mist that seeped through the collar of his shirt...

#######

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" the Daleks screamed before Sarah Jane in her car. She crossed her arms, and held them up, trying to shield her view from the vicious alien pepper-pots.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MI-"

Two blue hazes appeared at each side of Sarah Jane's car. One was Mickey, and one was Jackie. They each raised their massive laser guns towards the Daleks, and blew then each to bits!

Sarah, shaken and nervous, got out of her car and looked towards Mickey.

"Mickey!" She exclaimed.

"Us Smith's have gotta stick together!" he replied coolly.

"Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum..." Jackie said, and Sarah Jane looked at her from over her car's roof.

"Now where the Hell is my daughter?"

#######

Gwen and Ianto fired madly at the Dalek that stood motionless at the Hub entrance. Gwen screamed an insane war cry, that would've seen as as mildly erotic, if she wasn't fighting for her life. Meanwhile, Ianto was silent, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

Slowly, they stopped, and tip-toed forwards.

Their bullets-every single one-was hanging in the air, feet away from the Dalek.

Amazed, Gwen stared at a single bullet. She tried to poke it, but the space between her and it rippled out from her finger, as some invisible force-field blocked her touch.

"...What the hell?" Gwen wondered aloud.

#######

Rose looked on, weeping. Donna stared into the shocking, but somehow magnificent glow. And Jack wondered if this new Doctor would be as cute as the last one.

The deathly breaths turned into a scream, not of pain, but of rebirth, and a new man appeared from the shine.

The yell stopped, and a sudden gasp came from the new Doctor's lips. He stumbled forwards, looking down at his new body.

"Legs! I've still got legs! ...Good!" he kissed his knee in relief, then patted his chest frantically.

"Arms! Hands!" He held his fingers in his own face, and they danced them around each other

"Ooh, fingers! Lots of fingers!"

He grabbed his head and started to pull his ears...

"Ears!"

...before rubbing his eyes...

"Yes, eyes, two."

...pinching his nose.

"Nose. Ooh, I've had worse."

...and scratching his chin.

"Chin! Blimey!" Donna continued to stare in disbelief, at the new Doctor's new craziness, whilst Jack bit his lip, _interested,_and Rose watched, wondering if this new man would ever have the same love for her as before.

Oblivious to his companions mixed opinions, the Doctor continued to explore his eleventh body. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was now black, and brushed and gelled into the strangest style

"Hair!" He grasped the hair at the back of his neck

"I'm a girl!" he gasped in falsetto.

"No! No!" he yelled, horrified. He felt an Adam's apple, and sighed happily "I'm not a girl!" he pulled a strand of hair in front of his eyes for a closer look. 

"Oh, and still not ginger!" Donna's mouth was in a small 'O'. She didn't know if this was an insult to her personally, or a compliment. 

"Something else.. there was something else! Something.. important!" The new Doctor tapped his temples, trying to figure out the one thing he didn't know. The Doctor ran around to the right of the TARDIS console, ignoring his companions completely.

"Doctor!" Donna suddenly blurted.

"DONNA!" The Doctor yelled suddenly, staring at her from the left side of the console.

"JACK!" He tilted his body and looked at him from over the other side.

"ROSE!" he stood up and jumped to the side of the console.

"...Rose." he repeated, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

He marched slowly towards her.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." The Doctor repeated, trying to calm her. She looked at him teary-eyed.

"You-You've changed. Again." She whimpered.

"Yeah." said the Doctor, suddenly with incredibly sincerity. "How do I look? Good different... or bad different?" he half-smiled.

"Just different..." Rose said quietly. She slowly raised a hand, and placed it on his chest.

"You're... still you?" she said, unsure.

"Still the Doctor." he smiled.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked.

"Well." he stepped back. "Alright, I guess. I have a craving for..." the Doctor paused for thought, his eyes rolling around. "Fish fingers... and... custard. Yummy."

He looked back down at Rose, who was still shaken.

"I-I mean... I mean about us. Me and you..." she looked up, and the Time Lord could see the hope in her eyes.

"Well, I dunno. I need to explore my emotions first. Plus with this new tongue..." he poked it out childishly. "...I don't know if I'm any good at... things." he whipped his vision towards Jack, keeping his head square with Rose's, and muttered. "I'm not saying anything, you cheeky boy. You keep your fantasies to yourself!" Jack looked at the Doctor, offended.

"Doctor?" he asked in the same curious way as he did on Malcassairo.

"Captain!" the Doctor grinned, hugging Jack tightly.

"Doctor..." Donna called, almost angry.

"Donna. Yes. Hello." He looked up and down himself again. "Yes. Weird... Martian... thing I can do. A way to cheat death. But I can only do it thirteen times, and every time I do it, I have to change my whole self. My body, my face. Everything." he pointed at her. "But don't worry, I'm still the same person who saved you from the Racnoss on your wedding day, the bloke who took you to Midnight, introduced to Agatha Christie, and ended the Seven Day War between the Humans and the Hath on Messaline."

"You're still Jenny's dad?"

"Yup."

"What?" Rose screeched.

"Long story, Rose." Rose tried to interrupt, but the Doctor raised a finger to silence her. "Genetic anomaly. I didn't do... _it_... with anyone. She was created in a machine called a Progenitor."

Rose tried to speak again, but the Doctor interrupted again "Rose! Shush! Time is running out, I need to sort myself out and we're in a middle of a global Dalek invasion."

The Doctor was about to pull a lever on the TARDIS to dematerialise, but at just that moment, the TARDIS doors flew open, and Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie stormed in.

"Sarah! Mickey! Jackie! Hello."

"Who the Hell are you?" Jackie shouted.

"Ha-ha, still with the same old gob, aren't you, Jackie?" Jackie looked rudely at the Doctor. "It's me! It's the Doctor. I've done my weird alien change-y thing again!"

"Oh, dear God." Mickey sighed.

"Oi! Less of the lip, Ricky!"

"It's _Mickey_." he replied, annoyed.

"I know. I'm just messing. And proving to you I'm the Doctor. Well, mostly just messing."

Mickey smiled, and the Doctor then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Hello, Sarah Jane."

"You've done it again." she replied, either as a blatantly obvious fact, or a rhetorical question.

"Yup." The Doctor dusted off his hands, and turned back to the TARDIS console.

"Right. I seem to be getting a bit of a cocky head on, so I think I'll need to get this old girl up into the Crucible before any Daleks come back down here and kill me again."

The Doctor smiled, and placed his hand on the same lever as before.

"Here we go then. Geronimo!"


	3. Journey's End 3

Gwen and Ianto stood at a computer, randomly typing and searching for the reason of the sudden force field. Some writing popped up on screen, and Ianto started to read.

"A time-lock. The ultimate defence program. Tosh was working on it. Never thought she'd finished it. ...But she did. The Hub's sealed in a time-bubble. Nothing can get in."

Gwen was puzzled. "But that means that... we can't get out. We're stuck."

"Yup. We can't move, not without someone from outside coming in and somehow destroying that Dalek. But Jack and Martha are up there..."

"And Rhys is looking after my parents, and his. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack, now." Ianto put a reassuring arm around Gwen, and she buried her head into his chest in a sigh.

#######

Martha Jones, the London Doctor with the voice of a Nightingale, adjusted her back-pack, and turned to her mother Francine.

"Now Jack has explained the base code, I know how this teleportation device works. I think. But you just stay indoors. There are no Daleks on this street, you should be all right. Just.. er... keep quiet."

**"**Where are you going?" Francine asked, naturally worried.

Martha sighed. "I am a member of the Unified Intelligence Task-force, known as Agent Five, Six, Six, Seven, One. And I have been given an order! UNIT gave me the Osterhagen Key, I have got to do my job." she said to her mother, authoritatively.

Francine took a step towards Martha, but Martha held out a hand, stopping her.

**"**I'm sorry." Martha apologised, upset.

**"**Martha..." her mother protested "What's an Osterhagen Key? Tell me. What does it do?"

Martha ignored her, sighing again.

"I Love you, Mum."

She pulled down the cords on straps of her back-pack, disappearing in a blue glow.

#######

The Doctor pulled the lever, and the whole room shook, knocking over both himself and his companions.

Kneeling at the edge of the console, The Doctor laughed, and hung onto the green machine. Rose, Donna and Jack also held onto the console, whilst Sarah Jane held onto one coral column, and Jackie embraced onto Mickey, who squeezed another arch.

Suddenly, the TARDIS froze, and everyone gradually collected themselves.

"Have we landed?" someone said...

"Noo. Incoming teleport." the Doctor replied, standing up and pressing a few buttons, bleeping as he pushed them.

A blue glow appeared between Donna and Jack, and Martha emerged from it, falling onto the console.

"Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale!" Jack greeted her again.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked.

"I dunno. I'm meant to be in Germany." Martha turned to Donna.

"It's a teleportation... thing. Created by the Sontarans, and developed by UNIT. It's meant to hook into my sub-consciousness, 'cuz last time I teleported, I went to my mother's house." Martha turned to the Doctor.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Doctor Jones. Regeneration, remember?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes. Haha! Hello!" he went to go and hug her...

#######

The golden red Supreme Dalek watched the TARDIS in the web of planets.

"The Doctor has arrived, but the TARDIS is stationary." its voice boomed, as its three voice-lamps flashed.

"Activate the temporal prison." The croaky voice of Davros replied.

"I obey, Davros." working below the pedestal the Supreme Dalek was positioned, a few Daleks went to a machine stood in the middle of the room. They hooked their pincers into a rectangular console, and starting operating the device...

#######

The Doctor walked over to Martha to go and cuddle her, but TARDIS suddenly shook violently, all its light dimming down.

The Doctor madly poked buttons and flicked buttons yelling in annoyance.

"Yaaarrrghhh! They've got us! Some sort of chronon loop!" He pulled a lever, throwing himself backwards and away from the console.

"Well, concentrating on the pluses, We're all together. The old team! Well, the new team..."smiling, he looked up and smiled at Rose.

She smiled back, then looked towards the console screen "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard..."

#######

The TARDIS, ringed by a thin blue halo, flew towards the huge planet-shaped Crucible.

#######

"The TARDIS is secured!" One Dalek announced. It, and all the other Daleks, turned and gathered around the TARDIS, their eyestalks twitching, expectantly.

The Supreme Dalek boomed behind them. "Doctor! You will step forth, or die!"

#######

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Keep your wig on!"

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." The Doctor looked at Rose, her slight Cockney accent was starting to slip through again from her posh military dialect.

He looked towards Jack, who was next to speak. "You've got extrapolator shielding."

The Doctor sighed. "The last time that we battled the Daleks, they were.. just.. mad. Absolutely nuts, hybrid scavengers. But, this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. They are experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything."

Everyone's eyes widen in fear.

"So right now, that wooden door... is just.. a wooden.. door." The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do."

Everyone nodded slowly, in acceptance, and the Doctor suddenly became cheerful.

"On a better note, how do I look?"

We're on a spaceship, surrounded by killer robot alien cyborg things, and you're bothered about your face'?" Mickey asked.

"Yup. That's the sort of man I am now."

"Well.." Jack walked slowly towards him.

"You've got stupid hair." Jackie mentioned.

"Shush!" The Doctor protested.

"I think it's nice! Mad hair for a mad bloke."

"Ha-ha!" The Doctor threw a finger at Donna "Thanks Donna!"

#######

After a moment of silence, the Doctor spoke again.

"We're putting this off, aren't we?" he said, looking at the door.

The Doctor sighed, mouthed an "Okay" and walked towards the TARDIS doors.

"Come along then."

One by one, the Doctor's companions walked out of the TARDIS.


	4. Journey's End 4

**Yes. Hello. About a month off. Since Chapter 3, Series 6 has returned, and we've had to say goodbye to the amazing Elizabeth Sladen.**

**On another note, I apologise for not updating anything. It's my GCSEs, my computer's been broken for ages (I'm on Ubuntu now, it's so amazing!), and various other things.**

**Before you ask, I will still continue having SJS in this story, but there will be a few mentions... and if a fourth story is made for Series 6 of SJA with her funeral (probably won't... it'll be disrespectful) isn't made, I'll turn my thoughts for a final episode into a tribute called "Legacy of Sarah Jane Smith" here on FF.**

**Anyway, big A/N. Allons-y.**

The Doctor watched his beloved companions, from the ditzy temp from Chiswick to the black medic, and from the blonde girl who loved him, to the American-ish immortal omnisexual, all walk out the TARDIS. And he followed.

#######

"Blimey!" The Time Lord sighed, looking around at the dozen of Daleks surrounding them.

Only just as all the companions came out the blue box, a barely audible bleep came from the TARDIS console. The Doctor made back into the TARDIS, back, making his way to the console screen, and an image of Sarah Jane came up, with some Gallifreyan symbols.

"April the Nineteenth, Twenty Eleven. Worst thing about being a Time Lord, knowing they'll die one day." he muttered to himself.

He looked through the open TARDIS doors, where he saw Rose and Sarah looking back at him. He sighed, frowned and muttered something.

"Anything the matter?" Sarah shouted into the TARDIS.

The Doctor ignored her, and picked up his jacket from the console seat.

Grasping it in his new hand, he turned and walked quickly back towards the TARDIS doors... which shut in his face.

"Davros, you nutter!"

#######

"This is Time Lord treachery!" " The Supreme Dalek replied, its dome head twisted quickly from left to right.

"Stop it!" Donna bitched.

"He's our friend!" Rose screamed.

"Now, open the door and let him out!" Martha shouted.

"Nevertheless: the TARDIS is a weapon.. and it will be destroyed." The Supreme Dalek announced, as the TARDIS flew down a trap door handily placed below it.

#######

The Doctor shouted into the TARDIS screen "What've you done? Where's it going?"

On the TARDIS screen, the Supreme One spoke defiantly.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

Jack and Mickey's eyes widened as the Doctor stared towards them all on a floating projection.  
"But you can't! You've taken the defences down!" Jack hissed. "It'll be torn apart!" Mickey growled.

The TARDIS flew into the core, a burning sun of energy and fire. As, it sank further into the energy, the companions got angrier and angrier.

Rose advanced towards the Supreme Dalek, gesturing to the trapdoor. "But Donna's still in there! "

"Let him go!" Sarah shouted.

The Doctor held onto the console, emitting small screams and shielding himself from the small explosions and sparks and fire flying all around her.

"The Time Lord and his TARDIS will perish together!" The Supreme Dalek almost 'cheered'.

"The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." and with that, the screen turned off.

#######

The Doctor held the TARDIS console in horror, powerless indeed, surrounded by absolute chaos, sparks flying, glass smashing. The smoke is beginning to choke him.

"Please. I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" Rose beseeched.

Looking from the Dalek to the screen in helpless agitation, she shouted again.

"Put me in his place! You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get him out of there!"

The Doctor slowly picked up the courage to play around with the TARDIS controls. He knelt in front of the console screen, and smashed some random switches, levers and buttons. He looked at the TARDIS screen.

"Gloucestershire. 1996."

"Fine!" the Doctor angrily coughed. "Anywhere but here!"

The Doctor's companions watched each other through gritted teeth, breathing heavily, trembling.

"You are all connected to the Doctor. And his TARDIS. Now, feel them die."

**Yeah, kinda slamming the 1996 section of The Eleventh Hour slap-bang in the middle of Journey's End. You'll see.**

**Anyway, done this in one night. Kinda happy.**


	5. The Eleventh Hour

**This is chapter five, and we're about half way through Journey's End, Journey's Beginning is gonna end up being 50 chapters long!**

Gloucestershire, 1996.

The Doctor didn't realise the significance of this date, but, for now, he was just happy to get away from the Daleks.

He hoped that Rose, Martha, Donna and everyone would be okay without him. Sure, they were the Daleks, but these people were, as his tenth self would say "Just brilliant!" and his ninth self would say "Fantastic."

#######

At the foot of her bed, the young, ginger Amelia Jessica Pond prayed, eyes closed, talking in her adorable Scottish dialect "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls, and the pencils, and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but... honest... it IS an emergency."

She looked to her left, and saw it. A nonchalant crack, in the shape of an eerie smile. There's... a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because... at night there's voices. So please, PLEASE could you send someone to fix it... or a policeman... or..."

The TARDIS materialization sound echoed around Amelia's bedroom, before being interrupted by a loud crash.

Amelia opened her eyes. "Back in a moment." She stood up and quickly walked to her window.

Looking through the window and into her garden, she saw a strange, blue box, laid on its side. It had smashed her shed to pieces, and was red, yellow and white smoke billowed out its open doors. Above the doors, there was a sign. The light at the back of the words flickered on and off, making it hard to read. But after a few moments, the light was on enough for her to read it: Police Public Call Box.

She didn't know what on Earth the box was, but she asked for a policeman, and it looked like she had got one.

"Thank you, Santa" she said, looking up to the stars.

She quickly ran downstairs, and pulled on her red welly boots. And with a torch in her hand, she jogged towards the strange blue box.

#######

She stood opposite the TARDIS. And suddenly a grappling hook flew out. It was several feet away, but having a child's nervous reactions, she dodged nonetheless.

The grappling hook slowly shifted backwards, sliding towards the box. It gripped the side, and its adjoined rope became taut.

A sound of a man groaning came from, oddly, deep inside the small wooden box.

And suddenly, a hand popped out!

And another hand!

And a head! A young man's head, in his mid-20's, maybe? With a very wrinkled forehead, and a weird smile that made it look like he was toothless.

"Fish fingers. And custard. Apples. Yoghurt. Bacon. Beans. Bread and Butter. Carrots!"

Amelia looked at the man, her torchlight pointed towards his face. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Carrots? Are you mad? No. it's me! I've gone mad. Oh, I hope they are fine without me. Sure, they're against a billion gold pepper-pots, but they're blinking amazing!"

Amelia continued to look at the man, with a face that said curiosity, awe and puzzlement.

"Ahh! Young ginger girl! Aha! Gloucester, right? Nineteen Ninety-Six, right?"

"Are you okay, mister?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Big, bi-i-i-ig fall, right into the library. Helluva climb back up."

Amelia looked at the man's dripping hair and clothes.

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool!"

"You said you were in the library." Amelia corrected him.

"Yeah. Landed in the swimming pool, in the library." the man corrected her.

"...Are you a policeman?" The man's face suddenly turned serious, with even more wrinkles appearing on his forehead.

"I'm a Doctor. The Doctor." he said, climbing out the smoking box,

He perched on the narrow edge, then looked back at Amelia "But why do you need a policeman? Are you in trou-aaarrrgghhh!" he fell out, landing on his feet a few feet away from the box.

"Argh! New person! Not used to it! New encountahhh!" The Doctor held his chest and stumbled backwards, bumping into the blue box.

He stood upright, turned and looked down into the interior of the TARDIS, as if he hadn't had the sudden regeneration pain reflex. He tutted.

"Whoaaa! Look at that! Smoking!" he did a rubbish Jim Carrey impression.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

The Doctor snapped into action, walked towards the small, ginger girl, his back crooked and his face centimetres from hers. She still wasn't spooked. He looked into her innocent, young eyes, with his new, alien eyes.

"Does it scare you?"

"You're a bit silly, but no. You don't scare me. That box is odd, but it's not scary either."

"Noo! I mean.. your crack.. the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"...Yes" she admitted.

The Doctor jumped back and stood upright and strong.

"Right!" his eyes looked down towards her. "Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

#######

Holding his hand, Amelia led the Doctor into her kitchen.

"Thank you, Ameliaaah!" he spoke loudly, stretching his words. "I'm veeeery hungryyyy!"

"Doctor.. was it?"

"Yup!" he had reached the freezer, and started to inspect every inch of its insides.

"If you're a Doctor-"

"THE Doctor." He turned around a serious look on his face, before looking around the freezer again.

"All right. But why does your box say police?"

"It just does." he looked at a random cardboard box dismissively, and threw it behind him. "Why do fish have gills?" Another box flew. "Why does two times two equal four? Because it does" And another. "Why does a fish have gills? Because it does." And another. "Why is the Earth round? It just is." And another. "Why is my new hairdo awesome? Because it just is."

He had now found the fish fingers. And the custard.

#######

The Doctor sat on the table, dipping the bread-crumbed fingers into a big blue bowl of thick, yellow custard.

Amelia sat opposite him, eating vanilla ice cream out of an ice cream box with an ice cream scoop. He lifted up the bowl to slurp the remainder of the custard, leaving him with a thick custard moustache line on his lip.

"Funny." She remarked, smiling.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. It was.. Amelia, wasn't it? "

"Amelia Pond. "

"Brilliant name. Amelia Ponnnd." he stretched his words again. "Like a name in a fairytale. You're Scottish, but we're in Gloucester. Why? "

"We had to move to England. It's rubbish. " she sighed.

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we would have woken them by now. "

" I don't have a mum and dad." Amelia sighed again "Just an aunt. "

"I don't even have an aunt. "

"You're lucky. "

"I know." then after a pause.. "So your aunt. Where's she?

"She's out. "

"And she left you all alone? " the Doctor was alarmed.

"I'm not scared! "

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky..." he raised, his hand, then dropped it dramatically.

"Man falls out of the box..." he walked his index and middle finger across the table.

"Man eats fish custard..." he pointed to the now empty bowl to the side of him

"And look at you!" he flicked her finger in her direction. "Just sitting there! So you know what I think?"

"What? " she asked.

"Must be one helluva of a scary crack in your wall!"

Judging by her face, the Doctor knew Amelia was scared.

#######

They were now in Amelia's room. The Doctor looked around, curiously inspecting every millimetre.

"You've had some cowboys in here."

"Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen."

Amelia held an apple in her hand. It has etchings of a face carved into a side of it.

"I used to hate apples. Then my mum put faces on them." The Doctor looked behind him and saw the apple in her hand. Amelia handed it to him, and he smiled.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later." He turned back to look at the crack in the wall, tapping the area around it and feeling the air.

"This wall's solid..." he placed his ear next to it, and knocked on it, the taps creating a solid thud

"And the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing... where's the draft coming from?"

He buzzed the sonic screwdriver along the line, before closing it back up.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, spacey-wacey, bumpy-wumpy, explodey-wodey." he muttered quickly, and almost unintelligibly "Do you know what the crack is?"

"What is it?"

"It's.. a.. crack."

They looked towards each other, then at the crack.

"But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down" he pointed to the wall..

"The crack would stay put.." he laid his hand sideways and horizontally in mid-air

"'cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed.. together." he placed his index and middle finger on the wall, the crack between them.

"Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes... can you hear.. ?

"A voice? ...Yes."

The Doctor darted over to her bedside table, picking up a glass of water. He jerked his hand backwards, spilling the water out onto the carpet. He looked at the glass, then pressed it against the wall, and his ear to the other end. A deep, hoarse voice was just audible.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero..." he muttered.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I've heard. Loads of times. What does it mean?"

The Doctor continues to press his ear against the glass, against the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." the voice repeated.

He straightens up, pulling the glass away.

"It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and d'you know what that means?"

"What?"

He looked at her "You need a better wall." he said, half serious, half joking.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut.." He clicked his fingers.

"Or..."

"Or what?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

Sighing slightly, she replied "Yes..."

"...Everything's gonna be fine." he looked at her, convincingly.

He held his hand, and she takes it. He turned back to the wall, keeping Amelia safely behind him.

He raised the sonic screwdriver, and flicked it on. After a starting stutter, the crack glowed with a brilliant bright light, before prising itself open.

Except for a faint row of bars in the distance, it was black.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

The Doctor warily took a step forward, watching the blackness closely.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." the voice repeated again.

"Hello? Helloooo..."

"Suddenly, a massive, blue eyeball appeared in the space. The Doctor took a step or two back, startled. as the eye looked towards the two of them.

The eye fired a little glowing ball of light, which curved around and hits the Doctor's pocket, as he falls backward against her bed.

The crack slowly closed.

"There, see! Told you it would close! Good as new!"

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked impatiently.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." he turned to Amelia

"And whatever it was, it sent me a message." Wiggling the psychic paper, he continued.. "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." he explained. He looked at it, then tapped it against his palm "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? ...Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"...Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. He's already looking around the room, for any trace. But he couldn't have. We would know."

He ran out. Amelia followed.

#######

On the landing, he paused. Looking up and down, he noticed that the house was bigger than it looked from outside. But then he noticed something about this floor...

"It's difficult. Brand new me: nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing..."

Slowly, he turned his head, and looked at the door opposite him. "In the corner... of my eye..."

As a distraction, something in his pocket burned. He pulled it out...

The TARDIS key!

Grinning and laughing, the Doctor ran downstairs.

#######

Out in the garden again, Amelia's chased the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"Good old TARDIS. Working again." the Doctor giggled.

"Working again? It's just a box" Amelia asked.

The Doctor sat on the bottom lip of the TARDIS doors, dangling his feet in.

"It's not a box! It's a time machine." he said, with a hint of glee.

"What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia was unimpressed.

"Yup. And a brand new one! Just have to stabilise it." he comforted her. "Five minute hop into the future should do it!" he assured Amelia.

"...Can I come?" the ginger Scot asked.

"No, not yet. Sorry." he looked back at her ".Five minutes. Give me five minutes!"he repeated, holding up an open hand to her, with four fingers and a thumb wiggling. "I'll be right back." he looked in. "Oh, look at you. You sexy thing." he looked back at Amelia "Five minutes!"

"...People always say that." Amelia frowned.

Smiling, the Doctor jumped down from the TARDIS, and bent down towards Amelia's face again.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" he smiled. "Trust me." he kissed her on the forehead, quickly "I'm the Doctor." he patted her shoulders, and turned away.

Amelia smiled back, reassured. He leaps back up again, turns to take one last look at the little girl, before grinning, balancing on the lip of the TARDIS, diving down..

"!"

Deep in the TARDIS, the sound of a splash bounced through its mass interior, and up towards Amelia.

The TARDIS doors, somehow, closed themselves.

And the brilliant noise of dematerialisation blasted out from the TARDIS, as it rose, with violent shakes and darkened windows, before shooting off into the night sky... followed by a thin line of that familiar orange regeneration energy.

Amelia's hair wafted madly around from the wild movement of the TARDIS. She watched it fly off, then ran back into the house.

#######

In her bedroom, she pulled a suitcase out from under her bed. She picked out her favourite tops and trousers, and, along with her brown, worn teddy, packed them neatly inside. Closing the suitcase, she hauled it out the room.

#######

The young Pond ran off the landing, not noticing that the door, the same one the Doctor had looked at earlier, was now slightly ajar.

#######

Outside, with her her red wellies back on and accompanied by a cute knitted bobble hat, she sat on top of her battered suitcase, opposite the shed, in the same place she stood moments earlier.

She sat, waiting for The Doctor to return.

**Over 2500 words. Wow. Long chapter. I've changed a few details from the beginning of the Eleventh Hour, but hopefully things should make sense.**

**R&R.**


	6. Journey's End 5

**Back to the Daleks! Sorry I've been ignoring the new reviews and alerts, I'm just concentrating on the stories. I still love all of you.**

The Doctor and the TARDIS had gone. Destroyed. Leaving Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie alone.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed." The Supreme Dalek confirmed, with an eerie, alien mocking tone.

The companions looked at each other, then at Supreme.

"Now, tell me, Children of Time. What do you feel?"

The Companions were quiet, with dark expressions on their faces.

"Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

They all muttered in agreement.

"Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you. Without death and destruction, the only thing your precious Doctor claims we can do well, you cannot feel-"

"Oh, shut it!" Jack shouted.

"You dare interrupt?"

"Yeah! So feel this!"

He pulled out a spare pistol from a trouser pocket, and fired a few bullet to the Dalek... but the bullets just bounced off... pointlessly.

"Exterminate!" the Supreme Dalek roared.

The Supreme Dalek shifted its ray gun towards the Captain, and a line of green laser exploded out of it, landing on Jack's stomach. Screaming, he fell to the floor, apparently dead. Rose skidded towards him, followed by Donna. Martha just looked, knowing the truth.

"Jack! Oh, my God. Oh, no..." she gasped, kneeling over him.

Martha approached "Rose..." she snapped her head to look at Martha "Just leave him." he hand was out towards her, in a caring manner, but her eyes still showed darkness. "Remember..." she leant towards her "Remember Bad Wolf? He'll be alright. Just leave him. These Daleks don't know he can't be killed."

"And you do?"

"I've been to the end of the Universe with him. And we've had problems with politics."

Sniffing her tears away, she stood up and looked down at Jack.

"They killed him." she moaned.

"I know. I'm sorry." Martha said.

Suddenly, Jack sat up, gasping. Rose grinned at him, her eyes wide with happiness.

"What is this monstrosity?" The Supreme Dalek screamed, firing upon Jack again.

"Escort them to the Vault." the Supreme Dalek commanded. "They are the playthings of Davros, now." Sarah Jane looked up, and gasped. Davros.

A group of Daleks appeared, and led them out. Rose turned her head to look at Jack, who rose again. A second group of Daleks surrounded the Captain. The all lowered their eyestalks towards him.

Slowly, and reluctantly, the Captain stood, raising his hands behind his head, and cursed the Daleks.

"Damn you, you gold plated assholes."

#######

Grinning, the Doctor looked around his new TARDIS. He jumped up the few stairs to the brand new console.

The console was piled with a conglomeration of tools and devices to help the Doctor control his brilliant machine. A typewriter, hot and cold taps.. and an incredibly high time rotor to jump up and down during their travels.

This was a brilliant new desktop theme.

#######

A Dalek's voice boomed. "Prisoners now on-board the Crucible. They will be taken for testing."

The companions were a close group now. Squeezing down a narrow corridor, surrounded by nosy Daleks, they passed a window.

Looking through, they saw a mass of dozens of ordinary, stupid, brilliant humans, being pushed into a position underneath a large, glowing green hemisphere, with a dangerous looking node placed in the centre.

"What the Hell is that?" Jackie hissed in awe.

A Dalek popped up from behind her, provoking her to continue stumbling along towards the vault.

"One step closer to Davros." Sarah muttered to herself.

The seven of them cast furtive looks about them.

#######

Once down, deep within the bowels of the Crucible, Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane were placed, feet from each other, on the floor of Davros' lair.

"Activate the holding cells."

One by one, a bright white light appeared above the companions.

"Excellent." Davros smiled. "Even when powerless, even... without their precious Doctor, a Time Lord's companions are best contained."

"Still scared of us, then, hmm?" Sarah Jane chimed.

She tapped the the edge of the holding cell with her fingertips. The narrow space around her occupied by the light briefly rippled with blue light. Curious, the other companions did the same... all to the same effect.

"It is time we talked, Humans, after so very long-"

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the tourist thing." butted in Donna. Trust Donna to butt in one of Davros' big speech. "I wanna know what's happening. Right here. RIGHT NOW."

"Hold on!" Martha continued, raising a finger of thought. "That red and gold supreme Dalek" saying 'supreme' in a slight sarcastic tone. "He said 'vault', yeah? As in, dungeon. Cellar. Prison."

"Haha. Good one." Smiled Rose "You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like, what, a servant? A slave? A court jester?"

Davros 'coughed', interrupting. "We have... an arrangement." he said, coolly.

"No, no. I've got the word." Mickey grinned cheekily. "You're the Dalek's PET!" he spat.

Davros moved to Rose. "So very full of fire, is he not? And to think, you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to get away from him. Human relationships are so pointless." Mickey quietly sulked to himself. Rose sighed.

Donna suddenly shouted.

"Leave her alone."

But Davros smirked at Donna "She is mine. To do as I please." he motioned his metallic claw-hand to Rose, then each of them individually "You all are."

"Then why are we still alive?" Jackie asked.

"You must be here, old woman." Jackie gasped in shock, then pouted. "It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan."

Pressing a a button on his chair, a light grew over the insane Dalek Caan on his platform. The top dome half of his casing was open, allowing the peachy coloured mutant to wriggle its tentacles around freely.

He sang: "So cold and dark. Fire is coming... the endless flames..."

"The last of the Cult of Skaro." Davros announced "On Earth, he hid in a Void Ship. He destroyed thousands of those pathetic Cyberman machines. Then, he went backwards through time, shifted, and proclaimed himself the new leader of his group of Daleks, after the imbecile Sec became a Human-Hybrid. Pah. Sec's plan failed, so Caan shifted once again, flying into the Time War. Alas. He was unprotected.. But he saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And... he saw you. All of you."

The companions looked at each other.

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor's precious Children of Time will be here, as witness, at the end of everything!" Caan sang. "And one of them will die...!"

"What?" The companions all gasped, looking at each other.

"I have seen it. At the time of ending, the Doctor's Children of Time, the Daleks, and I." Caan sang.

Davros "We will discover it together... our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins. The testing of the the Reality Bomb."

#######

The Doctor grinned again, and laughed. Then looked down, and he noticed he was still wearing his raggedy clothes from his spiky haired stylish predecessor. So he turned around, deciding look around for a new wardrobe, however, a bleep from the TARDIS controls alerted him.

#######

The area that the companions had looked into, the vast arena, filled with dozens of humans, was the testing area for Davros' creation.

The deadly, green hemisphere glowed; Its claws retracted, stretched and bent into a new pattern...

#######

Davros turned away from the companions.

"Behold... the apotheosis of my genius." he spoke. At the flick a switch on Davros' control panel, a projected holographic appeared, displaying the testing chamber the companions had passed a few hours prior.

#######

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The Supreme Dalek roared.

#######

The Doctor growled, and pulled the new console view-screen towards him; A brown, rectangular brown object, with a few knobs and dials dotted around its front face, with a logo at the bottom 'Magpie's Electricals'

The Doctor looked at the logo, reminiscing, then snapped back into reality, reading the information on the screen.

He pulled a lever forward, slamming himself backwards in the process. He looked towards the door, and saw a second, larger screen near the entrance.

On it, he could see all twenty seven planets, and a mysterious white glow bathe each planet.

He read the information again.. "Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream." he looked away, down, and towards the door "No. NO! Davros, you can't! NO!"

#######

Davros chuckled, madly, flicking another switch. This brought up a second hologram, this one looked like a simulation of all the surrounding twenty seven. "Z-Neutrino Energy... unstoppable. And deadly. Rather like me? Heheheh."

The companions watched the holograms. Their eyes flicked from one hologram to the other, and back, and back again.

#######

The prisoners in the testing arena, still with their hands delicately holding the back of their heads, watching as the green orb above them brighten.

The light of the mini Reality Bomb, as well as the glow around the planets, intensified. The companions watched in revulsion as the prisoners dissolved to dust.

#######

The light around the planets slowly faded away.

"Test completed." A Dalek spoke, breaking the TARDIS

"What is it?" Rose asked politely.

#######

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor stared, speechless and motionless, at the screen. His face was the definition of horror.

"What... the Hell... was THAT?" gasped blurted Donna.

"Electrical energy, Miss Noble." Davros muttered.

He flicked the holograms off, and turned back to the companions.

"Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field: The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out..." Rose remembered.

"The twenty-seven planets..." Sarah sighed "They become one vast transmitter." said Jack, his hands still behind his back, but standing. "Blasting that wavelength..."

"Across the entire universe." boasted Davros..

"Never stopping. Never faltering. Never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation."

#######

The Doctor saw Davros on the large screen.

"This is my ultimate victory, Children of Time! The destruction of reality itself!"

"No. Just.. no! NOO!" The Doctor became aggressive.

"Ohh, that's new." he caught himself. Sniffing, he continued.

"But I'm gonna need help. Rose, Martha, Donna and everyone don't have weapons. And, well, they're stuck."

The Time Lord looked around his new TARDIS. "So...?"

He felt around the console, looking for a main control. His hands rested on a cream/yellow dome, dotted with lights. His hand gripped the lever that anchored itself in and around the dome, and pulled it backwards, lighting each row of lights, and hurtling the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Geronimoooooooooo!"

**A load of new characters are going to be placed into the story now... I hope you enjoy the mentions.**

**Oh, and, if you haven't re-read the other chapters up to this one, before 6th June 2011, you might need to. Not many changes, just mostly grammatical changes, a few spelling errors, and one main change at the end of the last one.**


	7. Journey's End 6

**Sorry for the long wait.**

The Doctor pulled levers and spun dials, thinking about who could help him.

He thought for a moment about Amelia, then decided against it. "She's a young girl. And I don't really know her."

He pondered for a moment, wondering who could help him. He looked down, and realised he was still in the ripped and raggedy clothes of his predecessor. He yanked a final lever, and ran

#######

_Manchester, 2008_

"They're definitely gone. But I promise you, he's coming back." Adam said, looking out the window.

"Are you sure about that? You told me he abandoned you." Jeff argued. He sat, huddling on the floor, huddling his wife.

"Yeah, Dad. But he wouldn't leave me to die." he turned back.

"I travelled with him, and I gave myself a hole in the head. Literally. He doesn't trust me, but I know that because he doesn't, he's gonna check up on me. One day."

"I hope you're right. These Daleks mean trouble." his mother said.

"Yeah, it's true. I've met them before. There was just the one. Dying, but it still killed loads of people."

"And you met that Doctor. Who was he?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a face popped out.

"He was me. Hello!" He grinned, and walked into the messy, dimly-lit living room.

looked at Adam,and became solemn.

"Hello, Adam. I'm back, and I'm giving you another chance." He sighed.

Leathery military boots adorned his feet, and black denim jeans hugged his skinny legs. Hugging his torso was a faintly red shirt, and a geography-teacher tweed jacket, complete with almost mahogany buttons and worn elbow patches. The Doctor adjusted his neat red bow tie, and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, revealing hidden red suspenders poking out from underneath his jacket.

"Doctor?"

"Yup." he winked.

"You brought me back four years early!"

"Oh. What's the year?"

"2008."

The Doctor looked at him, then he crawled over a sofa/makeshift shield and peered out the window into the dark, empty street.

"It's dark. But it's not night. Streets recently paved with-"

"Daleks. It's a global Dalek invasion. According the last media reports. TV died three hours ago." Adam interrupted. "Doctor. Tell me now. Where is she? Where's Rose?"

"Right at the heart of it." he smiled.

"And you came to me for help?"

The Doctor sighed again.

"You've changed." he muttered.

"So have you." Adam smiled.

"Coming?"

Adam smiled, and walked out the room.

The Doctor looked at Adam's parents.

"He's a good lad." his mother begged, tears still streaming along her face, new tears for her son's sudden departure crept into the damp lines already sat on her cheeks from the worry of Dalek extermination.

"Please. Look after him. Properly, this time."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. He looked at Jeff, who just looked at him, his eyes a mixture of hope, pity and trust.

He turned away, and and stepped through the door.

Adam smiled at the new TARDIS.

"It's changed. Like you."

"We're not the only one." The Doctor replied, raising his index and middle finger.

_SNAP. BZZK-KLIK. CRRRREEEEAAAHHHKK._

The Doctor smiled. He would enjoy doing that. Unfolding Adam's 'forehead thing' and unlocking the TARDIS in one swift finger snap.

#######

The Doctor and Adam stepped inside, Adam, with a now-closed forhead with a look of rediscovered curiosity.

"It's changed. Like you."

"And you. You seem older."

"Gee, thanks."

The Doctor smiled,and bounced up the steps towards the console.

"So. Twenty Seven planets. Millions of Daleks. Seven companions. One Time Lord. And you..." he said, pointing at Adam on the last sentence.

"What's their plan?"

"A Reality Bomb." the Doctor sighed again, and started to growl. "The energy from all the planets grows, feeding into a big machine that can destroy _all _of reality. Even parallel Earths and alternate Marses. Concentrating on the plusses, we've got lots of help. But not enough, I'll need someone else. Someone else who's fought the Daleks."

The Doctor poked a button.

"But the only person I can think of... was killed."

"Oh. But you can get them back?"

"Time can be rewritten. So just watch me!"

The Doctor yanked the light-covered dome again. It was a nice control. He liked it...

The TARDIS swung into motion again, Adam cheering "Oh, I've forgotten what this felt like" and looking at the Doctor, who smiled too.

#######

_The Game Station, Earth Orbit, 200,100._

The Daleks' earlights commanded her extermination, but the supposedly meteorite-proof glass blocked the soundwaves. That and the pure vacuum of space.

A Dalek fired, and the glass shattered. The air flew out into the open nothingness.

And Lynda Moss screamed, her arms out and her hair swishing wildly.

She leant back, her body starved of oxygen, and fell into a stranger's arms.

Lynda started to breathe again.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a man looking at her, holding her a few inches from the floor.

"Hello, Moss. I need your help."

He stood up, pulling her up with his hand.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Lynda demanded.

"Oh, sweet Miss Moss. Hello!"

"...Doctor? That can't be you... you're too old... Where are we?" Lynda questioned "...Who's this?" she looked at Adam "Who's that? Someone from another game?"

"Lynda! I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien who can change his appearance after death. And since I met you, I died twice. But now I've changed history. According to reality, you're meant to be dead now, starved of oxygen, but I've saved you. And now the whole of reality is at stake, and I _need _ you to help!"

Lynda opened her mouth in awe.

"Oh. And this is Adam." he pointed to the namesake. "Don't snap your fingers. He'll gross you out."

"Doctor?" Lynda hugged the Doctor, and both of them laughed.

After a moment, the Doctor let go.

"But I need others. You two are amazing, but I've got seven friends back in the past, and they all need help."

The Doctor ran back to the console.

"Now, then. Re-recruitment drive. Come along, Moss!"

Lynda followed him, and, under his direction, started operating TARDIS controls. Adam joined in too.

**Slight spoiler for the coming chapters.**

*******Adam Mitchell. Lynda Moss. Tommy Connelly. Jake Simmonds. Laszlo. Sally Sparrow. Jenny. River Song.*******

**Spoilers over. Sorry it's taken ages to do this. I've got other stories, computer problems and real life problems going on, plus stories that refuse to save themselves.**

**And I thank 10-11DoctorLove for being my Beta. And if you love my Journey's Beginning, read her 'Doctor Who Plus Rose Tyler'. AU like mine, saying "What if Rose didn't leave in Doomsday?"**

**Thanks for your reviews and alerts. R+R again equals love!**


	8. Journey's End 7

**Sorry, these stories are getting updated really slowly.**

"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet will gather at the Crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm!"

The Supreme Dalek shook, yelling every word in a gleeful warning.

"We will become the only life-forms in existence!"

#######

Sylvia and Wilf looked up into the sky, watching the pepperpots rise up and away from Earth.

"Look, they're leaving!" Sylvia cheered. "Dad, they're going! The Daleks are going!"

But her father was skeptical.

"Going where, though?" he asked, adding. "And Donna's still out there." Wit this, Sylvia's smile faded.

"It's not over yet, sweetheart."

#######

"Davros. You may rise to the Bridge, and view the ascension of the Daleks!" The Supreme Dalek spoke through a speaker somewhere.

"The Daleks will observe the Doctor's companions, on your behalf." it continued.

Davros replied, "Excellent. The Children of Time are utterly defenceless. A handful of Daleks will easily control them."

Davros slid away, and Sarah Jane watched him with scared eyes.

"Still scared, huh?" Jack asked. He wanted to hold her had to comfort her, but he couldn't pass through the walls of the Holding Cell. "We're not defenceless, though. We could do something, but what?"

"There is something we can do."

Sarah looked at him, with a face of confidence. "You've got to understand - I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old." she defended herself.

"So I brought this." From out of her pocket, she brought out a large, shining diamond, on a silver chain. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said... "this is for the end of days".

"Is that a Warp Star?" Jack asked. Sarah Jane nodded.

Mickey looked over. Behind him, Martha fiddled with her UNIT uniform.  
"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey asked.

Jack continued to stare at the diamond. "A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell." he explained. "It's an explosion, explosion waiting to happen."

"Can we use it?" Jackie had now turned on joined in the conversation. Rose momentarily looked at her mother, then went back to watch the surrounded Daleks.

"Could. Not sure how it would work. These Holding Cells could be tough enough to withstand it."

Jack looked at Sarah, then Jackie, stroking the invisible wall that separated him from the rest of the Universe.

"We'd need a distraction. Something to make the Daleks open these... just for a second or two."

"A distraction?" Martha asked. Jack, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane turned.

"The Osterhagen Key." she held up a device. It looked like a dark brown computer chip, hanging on a dog chain. "There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. There's one station for every continent. North America, South American, Asia, Europe, Africa and Australasia. Europe's station is Germany, the reason I was going there. There's also stations in China, Liberia, New Zealand, Peru. Five stations, but only three are needed. Three keys, activated... they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"Whoa, that's mental." Mickey said.

"These Daleks need Earth for the Reality Bomb. But if Earth didn't exist, there would only be twenty-six planets. Would the Daleks risk it?"

"You're good, Martha." Mickey smiled.

"You think so? Tom didn't."

"Tom?"

"My boyfriend. Fiancé. Ex-fiancé. A Doctor who went travelling off to different places."

"Sorry. These things happen though."

"What happened with you and Rose?"

"Things happened." Martha smiled. Then Mickey smiled.

"Oh, brother. Let's just hope the Doctor gets here soon." Jack sighed.

"You think he's still alive?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah." Jack stifled a laugh. "He'll come. Eventually."


End file.
